SNOW WHITE
by pinnokyu
Summary: Title : Snow White ; Genre : Romance ; Cast : Kim Hyena, Lee Donghae, Yesung. ; Rate : T ; Length : Oneshoot / "Kenapa aku oppa, kenapa kau memilih ku? Bukankah banyak artis lain yg lebih cantik dari ku?" tanya Hyena. / "Hyena.. Kim Hyena!" Suara Yesung menyadarkan Hyena dari lamunan nya. / "Kau, seperti Lee Donghae Super Junior." lanjut Hyena.


**Title : Snow White**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : -Kim Hyena**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Yesung**

**-and other cast ^^**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Recomendated Song : Super Junior - Snow White**

**Note : Murni pemikiran sendiri. Terinspirasi dari lagu Snow White~~**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang yeoja berjalan di tengah dingin nya salju yg menutupi jalanan kota Seoul. Yeoja itu berjalan sambil memperhatikan handphone nya dan terlihat sepertinya ia 'memarahi' handphone nya itu.

"Huh! Padahal ini malam natal. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa meluangkan waktu nya untuk ku? Emang susah kalo punya pacar artis!" Omel yeoja itu kesal.

Ia terus berjalan, hingga tak menyadari kalau ada orang di depan nya.

Brukk !

"Aww.. Kalo jalan liat-liat donk! Huh!" Omel Hyena kesal.

"Ah.. Mianhe noona, habis salju terlalu dingin dan mengganggu penglihatanku!" kata orang itu. Tepatnya namja itu.

"yayayaa.. " balas Hyena cuek.

"haha.. Kau Kim Hyena, masih tetap saja cuek."

"Mwo? Dari mana kau bisa mengenalku ?" tanya Hyena. Ia bergidik ngeri, tentu saja. Karna namja di depan nya ini berpenampilan aneh. Semua nya di tutupi, ya walau ini sedang turun salju dan dingin, tetapi pakaian namja itu sedikit 'berlebihan' bagi Hyena.

"Hyaa! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu! Apa kau lupa dengan ku?" tanya namja itu sambil membuka masker yg menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"eh? Yesung oppa? Sedang apa disini? Bukankah Super Junior sedang di Taiwan?"

"Aniyo.. Itu hanya kekasih mu dan siwon saja yg kesana. Mereka di undang ke acara natal untuk para pemain drama mereka." jelas yesung.

"Oh.."

"Kau, sedang apa malam natal begini di luar begini? Padahal sangat dingin.." Yesung melipat (?) tangan nya.

"Tadinya aku pikir malam natal tahun ini bisa ku habiskan bersama donghae oppa. Ternyata sama sekali tidak. Yasudah,aku berjalan-jalan sendirian saja."

"Eumm.. Dia dan siwon memang member yg paling sibuk. Kalau aku sih, tidak terlalu banyak yg harus ku kerjakan."

"Ouh.."

"Eumm.. Kajja kita berjalan-jalan!" ajak yesung.

"Ne.." Hyena mengangguk.

Yesung dan Hyena pun menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yg sudah tertutup salju.

"Apa kau lapar ?" tanya Yesung.

"Sedikit.." jawab Hyena.

"Kajja kita makan ke restoran itu." yesung menarik Hyena masuk ke sebuah restoran kecil yg tidak terlalu ramai.

Hyena terus memperhatikan restoran itu,

"Ini kan restoran tempat kami makan dulu saat kencan pertama" batin Hyena.

**#FLASHBACK ON**

"Apa kau lapar chaggi ?" tanya hae.

"Ne oppa.. Sangat lapar. Hehe.."

"Eumm.. Kita makan dimana yaa?" tanya hae sambil melihat kiri kanan mencari restoran yg ada di sekitarnya.

"Eumm.. Dimana?" mata Hyena juga menyapu sekeliling.

"Ahh.. Itu saja!" seru hae sambil menarik Hyena.

**_ Restoran_**

"Mau pesan apa chaggi ?" tanya hae.

Hyena masih membolak-balik buku menu, ia terlihat bingung.

"Aku saja yg pesan kan, ne?" tanya hae. Dan Hyena hanya mengangguk.

"Saya pesan ini satu, ini dan ini." kata hae sambil menunjuk makanan yg ada di buku menu.

"Ne.. Di tunggu pesanan nya.." kata pelayan dan berlalu.

"Sekarang, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya hae.

"Eumm.. Ke Sungai han ?" kata Hyena.

"Baiklah," hae melajukan mobil nya.

_** Sungai Han**_

Sesampai di sungai han, hae memakirkan mobil nya di pinggir sungai han. Lalu, mereka sendiri duduk di depan jok mobil sport hitamnya hae XD *anggap ajah disini hae naek mobil sport XD*

"Indah yaa oppa.." decak Hyena kagum.

"Ne.. Tapi sungai han ini tidak lebih indah dari kamu.." kata hae manis. *yaoloohh.. Nih author uda nge-fly sendiri ngebayangin hae ngomong begitu ke author XD*

Hyena hanya tersenyum dan bersandar di lengan hae.

"Kenapa aku oppa, kenapa kau memilih ku? Bukankah banyak artis lain yg lebih cantik dari ku?" tanya Hyena. Hae menunduk melihat Hyena di samping nya lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Karna aku mencintaimu.."

"Yaa.. Kenapa aku? Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku ?" tanya Hyena lagi.

"Karna itu kamu, dan jika kamu bertanya lagi, itu akan tetap kamu." *So sweeettt :3 #meleleh*

"Ne.. Saranghaeyo oppa.." Hyena memeluk hae.

"Nado saranghaeyo~" hae balas memeluk Hyena.

"Bounce to you bounce to you naega sumingol" Handphone hae berdering.

"Yeoboseyo.. Waeyo hyung?" ucap hae.

"..."

"Oh.. Ne ne. Baiklah.. Annyeong~" hae menutup telpon nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyena.

"Teukkie hyung, dia menyuruh ku pulang. Kami ada jadwal aku sudah izin, tapi manager memaksa. Mau bagaimana lagii.." Donghae menghela nafas..

"Eumm.. Ne. Yasudah, tapi antarkan aku pulang, ne?" ucap Hyena sambil tersenyum. Meski berat, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus menerima itu.

Karna itulah konsekuensi nya sebagai pacar seorang artis terkenal seperti Lee Donghae.

"Mianhe chaggi-ya.."

"Aniyo.. Gwenchana oppa.." Hyena membelai pipi hae dan..

Chup~ ia mencium bibir hae sekilas.

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hyena.. Kim Hyena!" Suara Yesung menyadarkan Hyena dari lamunan nya.

"Ne oppa?" tanya Hyena.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Terserah oppa saja.." ucap Hyena.

Hyena masih terlarut dalam kenangan manis nya bersama Donghae kekasihnya itu. Haahh~

ia jadi rindu sekali pada Donghae dan berharap donghae ada di samping nya dan ia bisa memeluk nya. Tapi harapan ya harapan. Ia hanya bisa BERHARAP, karna kekasihnya sekarang sedang di Taiwan.

Sekarang, yesung dan Hyena sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yg menghadap tepat ke sebuah pohon natal yg besar , di tengah alun-alun kota.

"Ini pohon natal terbesar di Seoul.." jelas Yesung.

"Ne.. Aku tau oppa."

"Biasanya disini ada santaclaus nya. Tapi pada kemana tuh santaclaus ?" Yesung celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling.

Sementara Hyena, kembali melamun mengingat kenangan nya dulu..

**#FLASHBACK ON , Second (?)**

Kim Hyena terus berjalan dan berjalan, ia sudah sangat kedinginan. Yg di pikirkan nya saat ini adalah pulang ke rumah dan menikmati semangkuk sup hangat.

"Noona.. Noona.." panggil seseorang. Hyena tidak menggubrisnya. Paling hanya orang iseng, pikirnya.

"Noona, kau menjatuhkan dompet mu." kata orang itu lagi. Hyena berhenti dan memeriksa kantong celana nya dan ternyata dompet nya tidak ada.

"Dompet ku.." gumam Hyena.

Hyena berbalik ke belakang dan melihat seorang namja tinggi memakai jaket baseball memegang dompet nya. Ia menghampiri namja itu dan mengambil dompet nya.

"Gamsahamnida agasshi.." Ucap Hyena lalu cepat-cepat berbalik dan berjalan.

"ahh!" hak sepatu Hyena patah, ia terjatuh dan kakinya sedikit terkilir. Segera namja itu menghampiri Hyena.

"Gwenchana noona ?" tanya namja itu menghampiri Hyena.

"aa.. Ne ne. Hak sepatu ku patah. Hehe.." Hyena nyengir dan mencoba bangkit.

"Aku bantu.." kata namja itu.

"Aniyo.. Gwenchana~ aww.." tapi kaki Hyena berkata sebaliknya.

Hyena dan namja itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman yg tepat menghadap ke pohon natal terbesar yg ada di kota Seoul.

Hyena terus memijat kakinya yg terasa sakit. Namja itu ingin membantu, tetapi Hyena tetap menolak.

"Sudah mendingan noona?" tanya namja itu.

"Ahh.. Ne ne. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit." kata Hyena. Namja itu hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan pohon natal besar di depan nya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu.." kata Hyena.

"haha.. Jinjayo ?" namja itu tertawa.

"Eumm.." Hyena mengangguk.

"Kau, seperti Lee Donghae Super Junior." lanjut Hyena.

"Jika benar, apa yg mau kau lakukan?" kata namja itu sedikit tertawa lalu menghadap Hyena dan membuka masker nya.

"Ehh? Jadi benar. Sedang apa artis seperti mu disini?" tanya Hyena. Ekspresi nya sangat biasa. Namun ia tidak bersikap 'Sok cuek' atau 'Sok Jual mahal' gitu XD

"Aku sedang bosan di dorm. Makanya aku ingin keluar dan jalan-jalan" Jelas Donghae.

"Oh.. Tapi, kan seorang artis fans mu tau,kau bisa di kejar-kejar nanti"

"Tidak akan jika kau yg memberitau kepada mereka."

"hehe.. Aku bisa saja melakukan itu,tapi untuk apa aku melakukan itu. Jika mereka tau kau disini dan mereka melihat mu bersama ku dan mengira aku kekasih mu, mungkin aku di habisi oleh mereka."

"haha.. Ne ne. Benar sekali." donghae tertawa.

"Lee Donghae imnida, siapa nama mu noona?" tanya hae.

"Nan Kim Hyena imnida.."

"Bangapta Hyena.. Kau, sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"aaa.. Tadi aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi toko nya tutup. Aku ingin pulang, tapi sepatu ku rusak." Hyena melihat pasrah sepatu nya.

"Hohoho..." Seorang kakek berbaju merah dan berjanggut putih. Yups! Itu Santaclaus, ia menghampiri Hyena dan Donghae.

"Hey.. Ada santaclaus" seru hae.

"Hohoho.. Kalian sepasang kekasih? Ini hadiah untuk kalian.." kata Santaclaus itu lalu memberikan hae sebuah 'Cincin Couple'

"Haha.. Gomawo santaclaus, tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih." elak Hyena.

"Jinjayo? Kalau begitu, jadilah sepasang kekasih. Kalian sangat serasi. Hohoho~" Santaclaus itu memakaikan cincin couple itu ke jari tangan hae dan Hyena.

Santaclaus itu pun berlalu, Hae dan Hyena hanya bisa saling tatap dan tertawa.

"Santaclaus yg aneh.." gumam Hyena sambil memperhatikan 'Couple Ring' yg melingkar manis di jarinya.

"Berhenti. Itu rumah ku. Gomawo sudah mengantar ku." Ujar Hyena.

"Ne.. Cheonmma." balas Donghae.

Hyena hendak membuka pintu mobil Sport hitam milik donghae itu.

"Chankaman!"

"Ne.. Waeyo?" tanya Hyena.

"Apa kau percaya jodoh?"

"Mwo? Haha.. Waeyo? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniyo.. Hanya bertanya. Aku suka perkataan santaclaus tadi."

"Yg mana?"

"Yg bilang kita adalah sepasang kekasih." kata hae sedikit gugup.

"Oh.. Ne ne."

"Kim Hyena, maukah kau jadi yeojachingu ku? Mungkin aneh. Kita baru kenal tadi. Tapi jujur,aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Senyum mu, matamu, semua." Donghae menatap tajam mata Hyena.

"aaa.. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Aku takut, jika ini hanya permainan mu saja. Secara,kau kan artis besar dan aku yeoja biasa." kata Hyena pesimis.

"Kim Hyena, saranghaeyo~" Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyena.

"Jika kau berjanji tidak menyakiti ku, ne.. Aku mau."

"Jinjayo? Gomawo Kim Hyena." Donghae memeluk Hyena.

"Ne.."

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hey, Kim Hyena! Kau melamun lagi?" Panggil Yesung sedikit kuat.

"Ahh.. Mwo?" Hyena gelagapan. Gadis berambut panjang itu benar-benar terkejut mendengar Yesung memanggilnya. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang pasti hatinya sekarang benar-benar merindukan pujaan hatinya, Lee Donghae.

"Huh! Pasti kau sedang memikirkan ikan mu itu.." kata Yesung datar.

"Aku merindukannya oppa.." Aku Hyena. Ia tertunduk lemas.

"hohoho~" Santaclaus menghampiri Hyena dan Yesung.

"Hyena, ada santaclaus! Mintalah kado berupa Donghae padanya!"

Hyena mendongak, "Mwo? Oppa kira hae ku barang. Dasar kau oppa!"

"Hohoho.. Kenapa noona manis? Wajah mu begitu murung. Kau merindukan kekasih mu?" kata Santaclaus itu. Hyena hanya mengangguk.

Yesung mengangguk dan bermain mata dengan santaclaus itu.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk mu!"

"Prokk prokk !" Santaclaus itu menepuk tangan nya dan turunlah beberapa namja dari sebuah mobil audi putih yg ntah sejak kapan berada di situ.

Warga yg ada di situ langsung teriak histeris terutama para gadis. Jelas saja, namja-namja tampan yg turun dari mobil itu adalah para personil Super Junior without yesung. Karna Yesung sedang bersama Hyena.

Mereka bernyanyi..

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

_kokoro niwa kimi ga iru_

_baby don't cry it's all right now futari deitaiyo. ._

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_i know i'll just find your love_

_daki atta ude no naka de_

_bokura hata da hati to tsuninate_

_Daremo inai yuki no hodo ude_

_ikiga shiroi hanabira ni baru_

Sungmin memulai lagu, dilanjutkan oleh Ryeowook..

_Kimino tenohirawo nigiri shimeteru poketto_

lalu seseorang memakai baju santaclaus berjalan dari belakang. Yups! He's LEE DONGHAE.

_Kokoroga yukkuri a tataka ku narunda_

lalu Kyuhyun dan Shindong melanjutkan

_Samshisaga futari tame shitagaru_

_aiga dore dake fukaimonoka_

_Namidano bundaku shiawaseni naruyo_

_Sou Shinji teru.._

_I'll keep on feelin' everytime_

Donghae menghampiri Hyena yg menangis terharu melihat itu.

_Kokoro niwa kimi ga iru_

_baby don't cry it's all right now futari deitaiyo_

Donghae menghapus air mata Hyena dan menggenggam tangan nya erat. Semua orang berteriak histeris melihat itu. Hyena kini tersenyum bahagia.

_I'll keep on dreamin' everytime_

_i know i'll just find your love_

_daki atta ude no naka de_

_bokura hata da hati to hikarininate.._

_I know i'll just find something.._

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Senyuman bahagia terlukis jelas di wajah Hyena. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Donghae menarik Hyena dari keramaian itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan anggota SJ lain, menangani para fans yg meminta foto dan sebagainya.

_Di dalam Mobil_

"Jeongmal Bogoshipoyo oppa.." Hyena memeluk hae erat.

Donghae tersenyum evil dengan kelakuan yeojachingu nya itu.

"Ne.. Nado bogoshipoyo chagii.."

"Eumm.. Bukankah oppa di taiwan?" tanya Hyena.

"Aniyo.. Hehe. Sudah dari kemarin aku kembali ke Seoul."

"Terus, kenapa oppa membohongi ku?"

"Eumm.. Kenapa yaa?" kata Donghae sambil menatap langit-langit mobil.

"Ihh.. Dasarr!" Hyena memukul dada donghae pelan.

"Kajja!" Donghae menarik tangan Hyena dan keluar dari mobil.

Semua orang berteriak dan terus bertanya siapa gadis bersama Donghae.

"Ketahuilah ELF, dia yeoja ku. Dan aku mencintainya. " teriak hae.

"Ahh.. Hae, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"You make me broken heart oppa!"

"Hiks.. Kami bahagia kalau kau bahagia oppa!"

Begitulah reaksi para ELF yg hadir disana.

"Ahh.. Sepertinya ntar lagi kota seoul banjir air mata!" kata Kyuhyun.

"apalagi dorm kita. Uhh.. Ada yg benar-benar broken heart!" tambah Ryeowook sambil cekikikan.

"Dia hanya pacar" kata Eunhyuk datar.

"Kata siapa? Kau salah hyukjae!" ujar Yesung.

"Maksud mu hyung, mereka..." kata siwon terputus.

"Donghae sudah mempersiapkan semua nya." kata Yesung.

"Maksud mu?" tanya semua member keheranan.

"Kim Hyena.." lirih donghae.

"Ne, oppa ?"

Donghae berlutut di depan Hyena. Membuat semua orang yg memusatkan pandangan nya pada mereka.

"Kim Hyena, would you marry me ?" tanya hae seraya menyodorkan (?) sebuah cincin pada Hyena.

"Eumm.. Ne. I do oppa" Hyena mengangguk mantab.

Banyak fans yg menangis terharu, dan banyak juga yg menangis sedih.

Eunhyuk pingsan seketika. KyuMinWook tertawa ngakak. Siwon yg menopang hyukkie hanya bisa cekikikan ngeliat hyukkie.

Donghae memakaikan cincin itu kepada Hyena, lalu memeluk erat 'Calon Istri' nya itu.

"Mulai dari sekarang,besok,lusa, selamanya.. Aku kan selalu di sampingmu. Saranghaeyo Kim Hyena.."

"Nado Saranghaeyo oppa.."

**-END-**


End file.
